He Never Sleep
by Married With The Prime
Summary: Ketika kau mengira orang yang kau sukai tertidur saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu. Ketahuilah, dia tidak pernah tertidur. Karena ia akan mendengar setiap ketulusan yang keluar melalui kata-kata dari bibirmu


**He Never Sleep**

**.**

**All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the story 100% sure it's mine :D**

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Summary : ****Ketika kau mengira orang yang kau sukai tertidur saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu. Ketahuilah, dia tidak pernah tertidur. Karena ia akan mendengar setiap ketulusan yang keluar melalui kata-kata dari bibirmu**

**.**

**Warning: Gaje, ancur, OC, typos, berantakan**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read, It's easy!**

**.**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

**.**

Musim semi adalah musim yang paling indah. Musim yang dimana bunga-bunga mekar berseri, matahari bersinar dengan hangat, kupu-kupu menari-nari, dan kicauan burung yang terdengar dari setiap sudut jendela rumah.

Dua orang anak SD berbeda jenis kelamin. Laki-laki dan perempuan berlarian disebuah hamparan padang bunga yang menyajikan beribu-biru tangkai bunga matahari yang bergoyang mengikuti irama hembusan angin. Seperti tak kenal lelah, kedua anak itu terus saja mengejar satu sama lain. Terkadang anak perempuan berambut merah jambu lembut mengejar anak lelaki berambut biru dongker atau sebaliknya anak lelaki berambut biru dongker itu mengejar anak perempuan berambut pink dengan tak lupa menakut-nakutinya dengan seekor cacing yang ia temukan hingga membuat si anak perempuan menangis ketakutan. Anak lelaki itu terlihat bingung ketika tangisan anak perempuan disampingnya tak kunjung berhenti. Ia mencari cara bagaimana anak perempuan ini dapat berhenti menangis. Satu demi satu ia kumpulkan bunga-bunga, dan tangkai-tangkai kering, lalu ia ronce satu per satu bunga-bunga yang ia telah kumpulkan menjadi sebuah…..mahkota bunga?  
Anak lelaki itu berjalan pelan mendekati si anak perempuan yang masih sesenggukan ditempatnya. Dipakaikannya hasil prakarya yang ia buat tadi dikepala anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu mendongak dan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh anak lelaki biru dongker itu untuknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Mukamu sangat jelek saat kau menangis, Sakura" katanya ketus. Anak perempuan yang tadi dipanggil Sakura meraba kepalanya dan melihat sebuah mahkota bunga yang menurutnya sangat indah. Langsung saja terukir senyum manis dari bibirnya yang mungil dan tentu saja anak lelaki dihadapannya langsung membuang muka, menutupi rona merah yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya.

Matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepala. Kedua anak itu berteduh disebuah pohon beringin rindang tak jauh dari padang bunga. Sakura tengah asik memainkan mahkota bunga yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke, dan sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah tertidur disebelah Sakura. Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Hanya ada suara gesekan dedaunan dan semilir angin. Namun, keheningan itu juga yang membuat Sakura kecil mendekati Sasuke dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke**-kun**. Benda ini akan sangat berarti bagiku" kata anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan diri bersama Sasuke diatar rumput yang hijau. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Sakura sampai kealam mimpinya. Saat ada yang sampai pasti akan ada yang kembali. Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang onyx kelam miliknya. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil tidur disampingnya, ditanganya ada mahkota bunga yang ia buat tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Kalian tahu ,tanpa Sakura sadari, apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, Sasuke mendengar semuanya. Karena sejak awal, ia tidak pernah tertidur.

Setelah itu hari demi hari mereka lewati sebagai sepasang sahabat. Persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Persahabatan yang kuat sampai saatnya ada celah bagi hal kecil tak kasat mata untuk masuk diantara keduanya dan membuat banyak sekali soal ujian tentang sebuah kejujuran.

#HeNeverSleep

**SAKURA POV**

KONOHA INTERNATIONAL MIDDLE SCHOOL  10.00 am

"Ah, lagi-lagi ia melupakan bekal makan siangnya" kata Sakura ketika menyusuri koridor deretan kelas 2. Inilah resiko menjadi tetangga Sasuke Uchiha yang setiap hari selalu melupakan bekal makan siangnya dan tentu saja Ibunya yang tak ingin anaknya kelaparan di sekolah meminta bantuan kepada anak gadis tetangganya yang bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan putranya untuk membawakan bekalnya.

Kelas 2-A kelas yang cukup jauh bila ditempuh dari kelas 2-H. Memang ya kalau malang di Jawa Timur (?) sudah capek-capek jalan dari kelas H ke A, orang yang dicari malah tidak ada. Dan parahnya lagi saat Sakura bertanya pada Naruto, ia bilang kalau Sasuke sedang tidur diatap. Aaaah, sudah jalan jauh masih ditambah naik tangga tiga lantai. Benar-benar, Uchiha satu ini.

Setelah sampai di atap, benar saja, Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang tidur imut di sebuah kursi panjang di dekat gudang. Sambil masih menenteng bentou, ia jongkok mengamati wajah tidur Sasuke.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahmu tolol juga ya, Ayam? Ah, sudah berapa lama aku ingin memanggilmu ayam karena melihat model rambutmu yang mirip pantat ayam Paman Jiraya hehe…O iya, lagi-lagi kau melupakan bekalmu dan kau tahu, itu merepotkanku Tuan Uchiha! Lain kali kau harus membayarku untuk itu. Tapi….entah kenapa aku juga tidak keberatan setiap hari membawakan bekalmu, aku hanya khawatir " sadar jam istirahat jampir selesai dan ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara, Sakura membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke, bangun!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

"Hei, Ayam! Bangun!"

Kelopak mata Sasuke bergetar dan menatap tajam emerald didepannya. "Tsk, kau menganggu saja, menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" balas Sakura "Nih, bekal dari ibumu." Sasuke mengambil bentou dari tangan Sakura. "Cepat kau makan, istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, jaa" kata gadis pink itu sambil berlalu. Dibukanya bekal makan siang itu mulai memakannya. Ketika suapan pertama ia daratkan di mulutnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ini bukan masakan Ibunya. Ini masakan Sakura sendiri. Karena ia sering meminta Sakura memasak untuknya saat orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota jadi ia hafal rasa masakan Sakura.

"Bekal dari ibuku, heh?" kata Sasuke disertai seringai khasnya.

"…_.aku hanya khawatir"_ sekali lagi ia tersenyum,senyum yang sangat kecil. Karena apapun yang diucapkan gadis itu tadi, ia tahu semua. Karena sejak awal, ia tidak pernah tertidur.

#HeNeverSleep

Kehidupan SMA jauh berbeda dari kehidupan masa SMP. Sejak hari pertama Sasuke resmi menjadi anak SMA, entah sudah berapa banyak surat cinta serta pernyataan cinta yang ia dapat dari teman satu angkatan sampai kakak kelas. Sakura sendiri sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat membaca semua surat cinta yang menggunung di tempat sampah kamar Sasuke. Tapi, entah sejak kapan juga rasa tak enak hati saat Sasuke dikerubungi fansnya semakin menguat dan sejak kapan juga muncul perasaan-perasaan aneh yang memaksa jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan sahabatnya itu. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke dikaruniai wajah yang tampan, eh sangaaaaat tampan malah. Dengan badan yang tinggi semampai sekitar 180cm, dada bidang, sixpack, dan yang paling membuat kaum hawa tergila-gila adalah tatapan tajam bak elang, dingin tapi memikat orang untuk masuk dan terjebak dalam dunianya.

.

.

_**I'm**__** always whispering to myself saying that I love you because I'm scared of what your reaction would be if I said it to your face.**_

Pagi ini Sakura berangkat bersama Sasuke. Dan mudah sekali ditebak respon dari para cewek-cewek genit penguntit Sasuke itu. Ya, mereka menatap sinis kepada Sakura. Seakan-akan tatapan mereka mengatakan jauh-jauh-dari-Sasuke-kami-atau-kau-mati. Tentu saja, Sakura tak nyaman dengan ini. Belum lagi beban perasaan yang semakin menyudutkan kearah rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke setiap menit semakin runcing. Sakura tidak mau merusak persahabatan ini. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti gadis-gadis yang ditolak Sasuke. Tak dianggap. Ia tidak ingin disamakan seperti gadis-gadis fansgirl Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sakura memilih diam. Ia memilih menunggu, berharap, dan terluka.

_**I**__** don't know why I get so protective and jealous over you when you're not even mine.**_

Tak jarang ia ingin menampar satu-satu cewek-cewek gatel itu, terutama yang namanya Karin. Cewek rambut merah- berkacamata-pakai bedak kaya mau main ketoprak-genit-tidak punya malu, itulah sekian banyak penilaian tentang Karin dari Sakura. Gadis itu gencar sekali mendekati Sasuke. Memeluk lengan Sasuke saat ada kesempatan. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sasuke membentaknya, ia sama sekali tidak jera. Sungguh murah gadis itu.

.

.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Lagu Distance milik Chrstina Perri menjadi tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar pada hari ini. Sakura merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke. Kosong. Sudah dari istirahat. Sasuke tidak kembali ke kelas. Akhirnya, Sakura mengemasi peralatan sekolah Sasuke.

_**It's**__**hard to pretend to be friends with someone special when every time you look at that person, all you see is everything you want to have.**_

Sasuke tengah tertidur ketika Sakura sampai di halaman belakang. Kembali, Sakura bejongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau membolos pelajaran terakhir hanya untuk tidur, huh? Dasar. Ini kubawakan tasmu, berterimakasihlah padaku, Ayam! Hahaha..Hei, Sasuke," mendadak tatapan Sakura berubah sendu " Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bolehkah aku cemburu? Cemburu pada fansgirlmu yang selalu mendekatimu? Aku tahu ini konyol tapi boleh kah?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskanya. Entah ada setan apa yang merasukinya, Sakura mencium sekilas kening Sasuke. "Nice dream, Sasuke**-kun**" lalu ia beranjak pergi.

.

_**I**__** hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever you touch me.**_

Seperginya Sakura, kedua kelopak mata itu menampakkan sepasang onyx gelap. Sasuke terbangun. Karena sejak awal, ia tidak pernah tertidur. Ia mendengar semua apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Tentang kecemburuannya pada fansgirlnya. Bahkan Sasuke tak menyangka Sakura bisa cemburu. Padahal selama ini ia adalah gadis yang ceria, baik hati, dan tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanya pada lawan jenis. Kalau Sakura cemburu pada fansgirlnya berarti….

Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Sentuhan bibir tipis milik gadis itu masih terasa dan membuat jantungnya terus berpacu. Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kali ini bukan sebatas hubungan sahabat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura baru saja datang ke sekolah saat itu masih sepi. Tepat di depan kelasnya ia sudah di cegat oleh Karin, Tayuya, dan beberapa fansgirls Sasuke lainnya.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat" kata Sakura sopan.

BRAK!

Sakura jatuh tersungkur. "Rasain, cewek murahan!" kata Karin

"Enggak usah sok polos deh, kami tahu kok kemarin kamu nyium Sasuke waktu dia tidur" kata Tayuya. Mata Sakura membulat, berarti kemarin mereka lihat waktu ia mencium Sasuke. Habislah ia.

"Jalang satu ini mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, benar-benar tidak punya harga diri!" kata Izune

PLAAK!

Sakura merasakan rasa panas disekujur pipinya. Karin baru saja menamparnya. "Seorang jalang harus dihukum!"

Beramai-ramai mereka menyeret Sakura ke dalam kamar mandi. Secara bergantian mereka menyiramnya dengan air, menamparnya, dan ada juga yang menendangnya. Setelah puas mereka meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja datang dan tak mendapati sahabat pinknya duduk sambil membaca novel seperti biasanya. Sakura tidak mungkin telat, Sasuke tahu itu. Kalaupun dia tidak masuk, ia pasti akan mengabari dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Ada apa ini? Sakura…" kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, dua orang gadis berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke!" kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya "Sakura…..Sakura, tadi aku lihat di bawa Karin cs ke kamar mandi. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar mandi mencari Sakura. Dan ya, emosi Sasuke langsung tersulut begitu melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat berantakkan. Basah kuyub, ada bekas darah disudut bibirnya, dan banyak sekali luka di inchi tubuhnya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh gadis itu "Sadarlah!" Kelopak emerald itu terbuka tapi hanya sedikit seakan-akan gadis itu bisa kehilangan kesadarannya kapan saja.

"Sa…su…ke, k-kau datang" lalu semuanya gelap. Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Langsung saja, Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

_**I**__** wonder if things would've been different if I had told you I loved you.**_

Saat ini, Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura menunggu gadis itu sadar. Sudah dua jam lamanya Sakura tak kunjung sadar. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terjaga.

"Ngh… Sasuke?"

"Hn, Sakura" kata Sasuke yang sudah terbangun.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi repot begini. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terlibat masalah. Gara-gara aku kau—"

"Sakura…"

"—jadi harus menunggui ku disini. Gara-gara aku yang ceroboh kau harus—"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku.." tapi gadis itu tak mau mendengar ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"—melihatku babak belur begini dan gara-gara perasaan bo—hhmmmpt" Emeraldnya membulat, dirasakannya benda lembab menempel dibibirnya. Bibir Sasuke Uchiha. Cukup lama Sasuke mencium Sakura kira-kira sampai keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen baru ia lepaskan ciumannya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu semua yang kau katakan dulu, dari waktu kita bermain di padang bunga, terus juga waktu kau membawakanku bekal, aku tahu itu bukan masakan ibuku itu masakanmu. Kau hanya khawatir aku tak bisa konsentrasi belajar karena perutku kosong dan aku malas berdesakkan di kantin. Dan aku juga tahu waktu kau merasa cemburu pada fansgirlku. Jujur, aku sangat muak dengan mereka ingin rasanya aku cekik mereka satu per satu dan..saat ku mencium keningku aku pun juga tahu. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura" Penjelasan terpanjang seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa? Tunggu, waktu aku berkata seperti itu kau sedang tidur tak mungkin kau bisa mendengarnya" kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Karena sejak awal, aku tidak pernah tertidur, Sakura. Aku mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang kau ucapkan"

"Jadi, kau tahu tapi tak pernah cerita padaku?" tanya Sakura "Kau curang"

"Kalau kuberitahu sekarang nanti tidak seru" kata Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya.

"Dasar! Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke**-kun**" kata Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

"_**Kaetika kau mengira orang yang kau sukai tertidur saat kau mengutarakan perasaanmu. Kaetahuilah, dia tidak pernah tertidur. Karena ia akan mendengar setiap ketulusan yang keluar melalui kata-kata dari bibirmu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

Author Curcol Area

Halo, Mid nongol lagi dengan fanfict baru setelah lama sekali enggak nongol! *nari hula-tabok*  
Terimakasih buat para readers yang bersedia membaca fict hancur punya mid :D Fict ini mid buat sampe jam tiga pagi eh malah jadinya enggak karuan gini gomen-gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk* Mid bakalan seneng banget kalau para readers maupun senior mau komen memberi Mid pencerahan supaya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi :D

Akhirannya tetep...REVIEW? keke :D

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sakura, istirahatlah sebentar lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan" kata Sasuke.

"Uhm, baiklah"

Sasuke menutup pelan pintu ruang kesehatan. Seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah. Emosi yang sejak tadi tersulut sekarang sudah terbakar. Denagn nafsu membunuh, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang guna memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada si penyebab masalah.

Di gazebo halaman belakang sekolah, ditemukannya Karin cs yang sedang berbangga hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Langsung saja ia mencengkram kerah seragam Karin dan menatapnya dengan marah yang memuncak.

"Sekali lagi, kau sentuh Sakura walau ujung rambutnya sekalipun. Aku sendiri yang akan mengirimmu ke neraka" kata Sasuke dingin tapi menusuk. Dihempaskannya tubuh Karin menatap tembok lalu meninggalkannya yang masih tak percaya apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Karin shock.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan melindungimu" kaya Sasuke yakin dari dalam lubuk hatinya.

**FIN (really) **


End file.
